


Adrien Eats Croissants

by JacoMoss81



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Croissants, F/M, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: It's National Croissant Day so here is a short story of Adrien taking part in an eating challenge.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Adrien Eats Croissants

Adrien sat in the School Cafeteria, his classmates around him all thinking the same thing "Is Adrien Agreste out of his bleeping mind?" Because yes he is as Adrien Agreste is celebrating National Croissant Day by eating as many croissants as he can. 

There were 25 croissants on the table and a huge glass of water.  
"Are you sure you can do this My Prince?" Marinette asked  
Adrien nodded  
Marinette looked at Alix who got her stopwatch out, Adrien looked at his friends who all gave a weak thumps up 

"On my 3" Marinette said 

"1" 

Adrien picked up the croissant 

"2"

Adrien stared at the croissant 

"3" 

Adrien shoved the croissant into the mouth he was so glad he didn't have a huge breakfast as he would be finishing these beauties 100% 

Adrien only had 5 croissants to go and was starting to feel the force, he knew he was close to being full but he knew he had to finish it 

The chant of his friends yelling "Adrien" over and over was keeping him going and before he knew it he only had 1 left 

"You can do it Love. I know you can" 

That is all he needs to put the final croissant in his mouth and now he need to swallow it and luckily he is dating Marinette so he swallow the final piece and the whole class goes into huge applause. 

Alix stopped the stopwatch "6 Minutes and 37 seconds well done Adrien" 

Adrien gave a thumps up but suddenly felt really sick 

Marinette knew right away what was happening Adrien was going to throw up "Nino, Kim help me take Adrien to the Bathroom before he throws up" 

Before Nino and Kim could get to Adrien he thew up all over Lila Rossi.

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you enjoy this story and Cat and Snake is Coming Soon.


End file.
